Empire of Amazon Lily
"My Duty to the Emperor, My Life for Amazon Lily." Amazon Lily Citizen's Oath of allegiance Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー Amazon Rirī; French: Amazon Lily) also referred as the Empire of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合帝國 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー帝国 Amazon Rirī Teikoku; French: Empire d'Amazon Lily), is an empire occupying the Amazon Lily's Island of Women since the birth of the Empire in 1522. Amazon Lily is a powerful absolute diarchy, where the Emperor and Empress are the supreme sovereigns of the Island and both heads of state and government. Amazon Lily's official languages are Traditional Chinese, Japanese, French and English. The current sovereigns are Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock, founders and rightful sovereigns of Amazon Lily. Names The Country is officially named as the Empire of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合帝國 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー帝国 Amazon Rirī Teikoku; French: Empire d'Amazon Lily), the country is also called the Amazonian Empire, the Imperial Amazon Lily, and simply Amazon Lily. The Empire of Amazon Lily merits many nicknames like: Empire of Enlightened Women (Traditional Chinese: 開明女性帝國 Kāimíng Nǚxìng Dìguó; Japanese: 開明女性帝国 Kaimei Josei Teikoku; French: Empire des Femmes Éclairées); Empire of Enlightened Amazons (Traditional Chinese: 開明亞馬遜帝國 Kāimíng Yàmǎxùn Dìguó; Japanese: 開明アマゾン帝国 Kaimei Amazon Teikoku; French: Empire des Amazones Éclairées); Paradise Empire (Traditional Chinese: 天堂帝國 Tiāntáng Dìguó; Japanese: 楽園帝国 Rakuen Teikoku; French: Empire du Paradis); Empire of the Women (Traditional Chinese: 女性帝國 Nǚxìng Dìguó; Japanese: 女性帝国 Josei Teikoku; French: Empire des Femmes); Empire of the Amazons (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜帝國 Yàmǎxùn Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン帝国 Amazon Teikoku; French: Empire des Amazones) and Empire of the Rising Sun (Traditional Chinese: 上昇太陽帝國 Shàngshēng Tàiyáng Dìguó; Japanese: 上昇太陽帝国 Jōshō Taiyō Teikoku; French: Empire du Soleil Levant). The Empire of Amazon Lily is given personal nicknames by its creator like: People's Empire of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合人民帝國 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Rénmín Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー人民帝国 Amazon Rirī Jinmin Teikoku; French: Empire populaire d'Amazon Lily); Democratic People's Empire of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合民主人民帝國 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Mínzhǔ Rénmín Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー民主人民帝国 Amazon Rirī Minshu Jinmin Teikoku; French: Empire populaire démocratique d'Amazon Lily); North Korean Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 北朝鮮亞馬遜百合 Běi Cháoxiǎn Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé; Japanese: 北朝鮮アマゾン・リリー Kita Chōsen Amazon Rirī; French: Amazon Lily Nord-coréenne); Chinese Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 中華亞馬遜百合 Zhōnghuá Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé; Japanese: 中華アマゾン・リリー Chūka Amazon Rirī; French: Amazon Lily Chinoise) and Japanese Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 日本亞馬遜百合 Rìběn Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé; Japanese: 日本アマゾン・リリー Nihon Amazon Rirī; French: Amazon Lily Japonaise). Historical Amazon Lily feudal period Amazon Lily was divided into different local tribes headed by the local chiefs, they shared their ideas and collaborate together for the survival of the amazons of their Island. In 1511, Alexandre Yamamoto and Boa Hancock live in this isolated island of the Earth. They reunite the local tribes under their banner, and the local chiefs recognize them as their supreme leaders of the Island tribe of the women. But Alexander and Boa Hancock were confronted by certain local tribes who refused to obey the supreme leaders' will. A series of tribal wars begin in the entire island, force them to the local tribes to unite under supreme leaders' banner. After the tribal wars, the local tribes accept to be under the supreme leaders' authority. Those who refuse to obey the supreme leaders' will, Alexander and Boa Hancock have no choice to execute them. In 1522 the women propose them the titles of Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily, to make them as their rightful sovereigns. Alexander and Boa Hancock accept the women's proposal and they married. They organise an enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The ceremony ended, the women kneel before their sovereign by saying: « Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress! Our rightful sovereigns! ». Rise of Amazon Lily The Rise of Amazon Lily as an empire was born after the enthronement of Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock as the rightful sovereigns of Amazon Lily, and establishment of an absolute diarchy. The King Theodorus IV offers a Royal pardon to Emperor Alexander for have killed his father by his predecessor and have tortured his wife. Emperor Alexander accepts his apologies, and sign a friendship treaty of their realms. They collaborate together for fighting the pirates. Emperor Alexander became a friend for King Theodorus IV, than he was also an opposant against the tyrannical King Cylindrus VI. Amazon Lily became an isolated island. It enters into a new age of peace, prosperity and happiness. Emperor and Empress' Fundamental Laws In 1523, Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock establish new Fundamental Laws by Imperial decree. The Law of Sovereigns offers them all political powers under their control. This law provides the Emperor and Empress as heads of the Amazon Lily Imperial Family and their divinity roles towards the women, creating an Imperial Cult. The Law of Rights and Duties of Subjects provides the Amazon Lily subjects their rights and duties of their personal lives. This law allowed the Amazon Lily women having personal liberty. Even a subject says: "To serve the Emperor and Empress it is to be free, and it's the will of Their Majesties". A law establish the capital punishment for many crimes. Even the women love their Emperor and Empress and consider them as god and goddess of love, and some women fall in love with the Emperor and Empress. Empire of Amazon Lily symbols Flag of Amazon Lily.png|Imperial Flag Flag of the Amazon Lily Army.png|Rising Sun flag Seal of Amazon Lily.png|Imperial Seal Imperial Coat of Arms of Amazon Lily V1.png|Imperial Coat of Arms Imperial Coat of Arms of Amazon Lily V2.png|Imperial Coat of Arms (other version) Politics :See also: Government of Amazon Lily and Parliament of Amazon Lily Government ' The Fundamental Laws of the Empire of Amazon Lily officially states the nation as an Unitary Absolute Diarchy and a Totalitarian Theocratic Dictatorship and functions as a highly centralized empire and follows the principle of Meritocracy, in which the most strongest and most skilled warrior is allowed to rule the Empire. The Emperor and Empress are regarded as the divine sovereigns of the Empire of Amazon Lily in the name of the women. The Emperor and Empress are the Heads of State, Heads of Government, and supreme rulers of Amazon Lily, and have absolute and unlimited executive, legislative and judicial powers concentrated in their hands. The Emperor and Empress have completely absolute power, and govern the nation together alongside their ministers who are responsable to them. Although it is an absolute diarchy, there is personal liberty, and the Emperor and Empress forbids to their subjects to criticize the government, their Emperor and their Empress (insulting the Emperor and Empress is a serious crime and can result in a ten year prison sentence or even death sentence). There is also an unicameral legislature called the ''Imperial Parliament but has no real legislative power (which is reserve for the Emperor and Empress) and serves only as a traditional advisory council of the Emperor and Empress and listen their speeches. There is also one legal tribe called the ''Nine Snake Tribe'' also known as the ''Nine Snake Shogunate'' which compose of famous Amazon Warriors respectively headed by the Emperor and Empress. A prohibition called Slavery Prohibition, is an absolute prohibition in the Amazon Lily, for reasons the Emperor and Empress are strongly and extremely anti-slavery. The Fundamental Laws established the capital punishment for many crimes, like rape, and even coup d'état against the Emperor and Empress' rule. One year later the Emperor and Empress abolish Slavery Prohibition and allow their citizens (especially the Emperor and the Imperial Family) to practice slavery but only through benevolence and respect. But slavery can be used as judicial punishment for criminals, traitors and rebels. The Emperor and Empress allow legally their subjects to be free, despite the women venerate and worship their Emperor and Empress as god and goddess. Amazon Lily's regime is based on benevolence, happiness, romanticism and love. In the public, the civilian society is dominated by the women, and became the only matriarchic society on Earth. It is the only government with its citizens know only to serve the Emperor and Empress if they want to be free and live to fight for protecting Amazon Lily from foreign invaders. Structure, traditions and society The Structures and architecture of Amazon Lily resemble to the architecture of ancient China using with snakes as a symbol. The Amazon Lily society is currently occupied by the women respectively, in meaning the society is matriarchic under the rule of two leaders: The Emperor and The Empress. Amazon Lily has many traditions, like for example: walk with naked feet publicly, work with a snake as pet and use it for their pleasure and seduction, like wrapping ans squeezing romantically (especially the Emperor with his snake pet). The other tradition is the arena where every woman fights for their Emperor and their Empress. The Empire of Amazon Lily is mainly based since his birth on warrior culture, in which every woman is a warrior fighting with bows and arrows to revive the mythical Amazons. The women of the Empire of Amazon Lily are also snake worshippers, which they have snake around their neck and body and can even use them as bows, allowing them to fire arrows and thus making the snake worship (also called the snake cult) as the second official religion. The women typically seem to wear a warrior style of clothing they have for every day use that is skimpy and usually have straps, as well as a bikini style briefs/clothing on their lower regions or very short loin clothes. Many wear thigh length boots and stockings or have their legs completely bare. The style of clothing they wear would be considered otherwise provocative to normal people but are worn freely by the women on the island. Military :See also: Amazon Lily Imperial Army and Amazon Lily Imperial Navy Amazon Lily is an isolated island but has an armed forces. Amazon Lily has a standing army of warriors fighting with guns and swords, and use of horses, and giant women who form the elites of the army and has a navy with its mission: to protect Amazon Lily from any invasion. Trivia * Emperor Yamamoto is worshipped as a living god and be also referred as God-Emperor is a heavily fashion of the Emperor of Japan during World War II and the Roman Emperors worshipped as gods. * The Empire of Amazon Lily is also called the '''Empire of the Women which in the women in the harem exercise an important political influence, which is inspired from the Ottoman Empire during the Sultanate of Women period where the women of the Ottoman Imperial Harem exercise an important political influence. * The Empire of Amazon Lily is heavily influenced and based on Amazons from Greek mythology, Feudal and Imperial Japan, Ancient and Imperial China, Maoist People's Republic of China, Stalinist Soviet Union, North Korea and Amazon Lily from One Piece, the Empire has also many influenced popular cultures, like the Imperial Harem from the Ottoman Empire, Belly dancers from Arab culture and the Imperial Coat of Arms which is heavily influenced on Persian Coat of Arms of the Qajar Dynasty with flowers from the Japanese flowers. * The women of the Empire of Amazon Lily are mainly fanatical worshippers of the Emperor as their god who believe he's the eternal and omnibenevolent leader of their sacred empire which they follow the Sacred Emperor's Philosophy is a heavily inspiration of North Korean Juche of which they are taught that Kim Il-sung is an eternal and omnipotent leader. * The snakes in the Empire of Amazon Lily are declared sacred and women's favorite companions and worshipped through a cult is from the cows in India who are declared to be sacred and from the female snake charmers. fr:Empire d'Amazon Lily Category:Political organization Category:Empire Category:Amazon Lily Category:Amazonist states Category:Totalitarian states Category:Meritocratic states Category:Theocratic states Category:Fascist states